El conflicto de Nick Wilde
by Darkkness666
Summary: Este es un one-shot. No tiene relación directa con mi longfic en proceso pero pasa dentro del mismo universo. Que pasaría si Nick tuviera conflictos. Uno que no puede callar. Quien es el que provoca terror en el zorro?


El conflicto de Nick Wilde

El medio día era tranquilo, la ciudad estaba en calma desde hace mucho, todo era tranquilidad, o eso pasaba en el exterior. Al interior de un apartamento fuera del oído de todos… casi se destruye un mundo…

—Nick…por favor—Judy suplicaba al borde del llanto-.

— ¿Por favor? —Se burló Nick viéndola con una sonrisa fría-.

—Nick yo te…

— ¿Amo? —Se burló—Lo sé…Yo no—le dijo con indiferencia-.

En ese momento Judy no soporto y finalmente rompió en llanto el sufrimiento que su alma liberaba era real.

—Cállate coneja—dijo Nick frustrado.

—Pero….Pensé que…que…que

— ¿Qué te amaba? —le pregunta con burla— ¿Qué crees? Jamás lo hice.

—Entonces….

—Solo fuiste una más…—dijo con simpleza—Pero en verdad con tu amor y entrega me enseñaste algo—dijo ablandando su expresión y tono a uno más tierno llamando la atención de la coneja—Es mejor tener conejas en la cama…son tan crédulas que se te entregan en bandeja de plata…y son excelentes para el placer—le dijo con total sarna…

—Nick—Judy sufría con cada palabra…

—No me digas que me odias…sé que jamás me odiaras…Te puedo tratar tan mal y sé que vendrás de nuevo por lo estúpida que eres—Escucho a Judy llorar más fuerte alcanzando su límite de paciencia—Que te calles coneja…yo mismo te daré una razón para llorar—alzo la pata listo para atacarla, saco sus garras y la blandió en su contra-.

Pero fue detenido alguien detuvo su pata, era otra pata de pelaje rojo.

Sonrió con calma—Ya me había olvidado que estabas aquí niño—Dijo el zorro girando para verse a sí mismo, solo que en lugar de portar la playera verde y pantalones cafés que él mismo traía, vestía un uniforme de policía.

— ¡No permitiré que te hagas daño! —Espeto mientras lo alejaba de ella-.

— ¿A quién? —La coneja había desaparecido—Como has crecido—observa—La última vez que te vi eras un zorresno llorando por mami—Se burla mientras se aleja de él-.

—Ya no estas al mando aquí le dice Nick mientras se acercaba a su contraparte que solo sonrió-.

—Cierto…Nos redimimos, nos convertimos en alguien bueno…Simplemente ignoramos lo que somos, las mentiras, las tretas, estafas, robos, cada cosa que hicimos, ya simplemente nadie lo recuerda ¿Cierto? —Se burla—No Nick…Nunca podrás olvidar lo que eres-.

—Ya no lo soy…

—A es verdad…alguien nos salvó…La estúpida coneja nos puso de nuevo del lado de los buenos.

—No le digas así—le advirtió al tiempo que gruñía—Ella me salvo de ser solo tú…me dio amistad, cariño, Amor. En lugar del enfermizo odio que tu arraigabas en mí.

—Un odio que te salvo Nick, ese odio fue tu razón de vivir, era lo que te mantenía vivo, era tu comida, tu bebida, tu aire. Salve tu maldita vida cuando te rendiste, te di una vida, un propósito te di impulso de seguir…Y todo lo olvidaste por algo tan…

—Maravilloso como ella…

—Oh claro que es glorioso…como hembra…como carne…placer.

—No digas eso sobre ella, no tienes…

—Claro que puedo—lo interrumpió—Después de todo están placentero para mí como para ti tomarla, ella…

Nick se acercó de golpe lo tomo de una de sus muñecas—Ella es la criatura más perfecta del mundo, más de lo que podemos merecer y sin embargo esta conmigo, me ama y me quiere como soy. Ella me da tanta fuerza—la mano que sujetaba se empezó a secar como una planta por el paso del tiempo—Así como a ti te debilita, ella es todo lo bueno, lo que te vuelve débil—El zorro de camisa verde trataba de escapar pero el agarre de Nick se lo impedía y poco a poco su cuerpo fue pereciendo hasta volverse polvo-.

Nick solo se quedó solo en ese espacio y suspiro un poco estaba a punto de irse cuando.

—Oh Nicky—se escuchó una carcajada vil sombras empezaron a rodearlo que era de donde salía las voz—No creas que te desharás de mi…nunca podrás deshacerte de mí…yo estoy aquí…Yo soy tu…siempre seré una parte de ti, aquella parte que disfruta herir a otros, hacerlos sufrir, destrozar sus sueños, aprovechar sus debilidades y sentimientos…una parte nociva que disfruta del dolor ajeno, más aun poder provocarlo…una parte que sabes que volverá…no puedes huir de lo que te convertiste…no puedes huir de mi…no la proteger de mi…no la puedes proteger de ti…la presa se entregó al cazador y pronto lo sabrá…pronto…pronto la lastimaras-.

Un grito de dolor y sufrimiento de Judy se escuchó de repente cuando alrededor de Nick no había más que sombras y oscuridad.

Nick se levantó de golpe de la cama, haciendo que una coneja gris casi salga disparada en el proceso.

—Nick ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta un poco molesta por el susto y la repentina acción-.

Pero en lugar de obtener una respuesta hablada, el zorro la abraza contra su pecho con desesperación.

— ¿Nick?—Ahora Judy estaba preocupada, el corazón de Nick estaba acelerado, además estaba sollozando de manera queda mientras no se separaba de ella—Nick—ella correspondió— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí yo…ahora lo estoy.

—n ¿Fue una pesadilla? —pregunto mientras se separaba un poco del pobre vulpino-.

—Algo así—Judy podía notar que se negaba a mirarla-.

—Yo estaba ahí ¿verdad?

Nick solo lamiro antes de llorar en silencio mientras asentía-.

—Nick tranquilo, nada malo puede pasar…tú siempre me cuidas-.

—No te puedo cuidar de mí—solto Nick al final con los brazos a los costados sin tocar a la hembra-.

Judy se sorprendió por la declaración, pero lejos de alejarse del zorro, de su zorro, se acercó hasta quedar sentada en su regazo y lo abrazo por el cuello.

—No necesito cuidarme de ti Nick—le dijo en tono bajo mientras sus patas acariciaban su nuca y frotaba su rostro contra su pecho—el zorro la miraba atentamente—No podría temerte—baja una de sus patas hasta tomar una de las garras del zorro—Nada en ti me asusta, sé que nunca me lastimaras de forma intencional, en ningún aspecto….—toca su pecho justo donde escucha su corazón y reposa su palma justo ahí—Aquí hay un corazón de oro, uno que es generoso y bueno…no te temo ni te temeré, recuerda que soy tu coneja…solo tuya—sin más ladea un poco la cabeza mostrando la marca que Nick le hizo hace tiempo-.

Nick vuelve a abrazar a Judy—Te amo Judy…te amo— la besa con pasión al tiempo que vuelve su abrazo más posesivo se separa de ella y la ve, sonrisa pequeña y sinsera, ojos anhelantes llenos de amor por él y una confianza como ninguna otra, ella confía en él…se puso en sus brazos…le tiene plena confianza. Si es así, él luchara…no se rendirá, no dejara que gane…Judy le da la fuerza para ser alguien mejor…alguien nuevo…quien realmente es. Y lo conseguirá….


End file.
